powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Manifestation
The power in which one develops wings. Capability Wings are grown or attached to the body usually allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. With wings manifested, the user can Glide or Fly. Applications *Wings may be avian, insectoid, batlike or otherwise designed depending on the uses of the superhuman. *The user can fly with power limits depending on wing design or growth. *Can be used as weapons, such as creating gusts. Limitations *May not withstand high pressures *Wing damage may result in defective flight *Not Magical flight still needs air and thrust to fly. *The size of the wings are often an issue because it must be enough to fly Variations *Most develop bird-like wings upon their upper back. *Some develop insect-like wings upon their shoulder blades (frequently accompanied with pheromone-based powers) *Seldom develop bat-like wings around their arms. *May have wings made out of black and/or white feathers. *In some rare cases, the user's wings may even resemble webbed hands. *Some could have two or more sets of wings Associations *May accompany Avian Mimicry & Insect Mimicry. *May be part of Angelic and Demonic Mimicry. *Creating gusts with wings may be part of Wind Manipulation. Known Users *Joshua Rauje (The Young Guardians ''book series) *Genesis Rhapsodos (''Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) *Angeal Hewley (Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) *Warren Kenneth Worthington III/Angel/Archangel (Marvel) *Tonaja (Marvel) *Pixie (Marvel) *Songbird (Marvel) *Vulture (Marvel) *Callie Maggotbone (Ugly Americans) *Man-Bat (DC Comics) *Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond/DC Comics) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *The Flock (Maximum Ride) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *All Fairies (Winx Club) *Professor Avalon (Winx Club) *Valtor (Winx Club) *Aelita (Code Lyoko, while on Lyoko) *Winged mane (Mane-online) *W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. (W.I.T.C.H.) *Angel Salvadore (Marvel) *Jetray (Ben 10) *Stinkfly (Ben 10) *Hawk (Marvel) *Hawk-Girl (DC) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts/Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) *Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride) *Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura, using The Fly card, after she turned it into a Sakura card) *Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Cerberus/Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Problem Sleuth (MS Paint Adventures, while using Sepulchritude) *Charle (Fairy Tail) *Happy (Fairy Tail) *Cuberos (Fairy Tail) *Wasp (Marvel) *Raziel (Legacy of Kain) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Firehawk (DC Comics) *Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *Juliet Van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) *Hagi (Blood+) *Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) *Jak (Jak and Daxter) Light Jak *Kinana (Fairy tail) as Cubelios *Pantherlily (Fairy tail) *Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) *Danielle Baptiste (Witchblade) *Jackie Estacado (Witchblade) *The Witchblade (Witchblade) *The Angelus (Witchblade) *The Darkness (Witchblade) *War (Darksiders) *[http://deadfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Namine Naminé (Dead Fantasy)] *Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) *Highbreed (Ben 10) *Wind Fish (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) *Batreaux (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Tambourine (Dragon Ball) *Spike the Devil Man (Dragon Ball) *Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball) *Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball) *Giran (Dragon Ball) *Sarah Kerrigan -Infested (Starcraft I/II: Wings Of Liberty) *Batman of Earth-43 (DC Comics) *All Skypieans (One Piece) *Mario (Super Mario series) *Wario (Super Mario series) *Boom Boom (Super Mario series'')'' Gallery Dawnstar02.jpg|Dawnstar (DC Comics) in flight. File:PixieWiki.png|Pixie(Marvel) and her wings. File:440px-AngelUlt442.jpg|Angel(Marvel) and his wings. File:ULTEXT003_cov.jpg|Herald of Galactus (Marvel) takes flight. songbird_wings.jpg|Songbird(Marvel) and her wings. Charle_wings.png|Charle(Fairy Tail) and her wings. Happy_wings.jpg|Happy(Fairy Tail) and his wings. Tonaja_wings.jpg|Tonaja(Marvel) and her wings. Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics). 640px-Pantherlily_Chibi_Aera_v2.jpg|Pantherlily(Fairy Tail) and his wings. Sasuke.png|Through his Cursed Seal, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) develops wings that clearly resemble webbed hands. JR.jpg|Joshua Rauje has bronze eagle wings protruding from his shoulders, granting him the ability to fly.|link=Anger Empowerment InfestedKerrigan.jpg|Infested Sarah Kerrigan(Starcraft I/II: Wings of Liberty) with her wings. sephiroth02-620x.jpg|Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel.|link=Enhanced Swordsmanship Leoangelic.jpg|Leo Wyatt in the Charmed comic series Category:Powers Category:Generation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Bodily Functional Powers